codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zombie Leader
The Zombie Leader is the eighth episode of Season 15 and the 281st episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day at the base Jeremy and the FBI leaders were working on how to find out where the boss of the zombies is at. Soon the leaders told him that they managed to find the leader and Jeremy soon was told and he called Ulrich and the others to come in right away as he wanted to tell them. Ulrich and the others came in and Ulrich asked Jeremy if he managed to find the leader of the zombies and Jeremy soon told them yes he has he said that he was under the base in the center of earth and Jeremy told the others that they will have the kill the leader in order to save everyone that were turned into Zombies. Jeremy soon sended the others to the center of earth where the boss was waiting for them and they had to find him and they were shocked to see what happened. Jeremy soon told the others to watch out for more zombies sent by the leader since he knows that they are coming for him to kill him. Ulrich asked Jeremy how to get down to the center of the earth and Jeremy along with the leaders soon showed them how to get inside and soon they managed to get inside and soon the zombie leader was planning his next move on how to destroy the world for good. The zombie leader figured out that the heroes had killed XANA with the Descendants villains 3 months ago and now he had to move quickly in order for him not to be killed by the Lyoko Warriors. Meanwhile Odd asked Jeremy if he found where the boss was at under the center of the earth and Jeremy told him that he is ahead and soon they managed to find him and he was waiting for them and at last our heroes finally met the leaders of all zombies and this time he was gonna make sure that no one escapes as he closed the doors behind the heroes and the agents. Aelita told Jeremy and the leaders back at the base that the leader had trapped them and they would have to kill him so they can get out so now they had to fight him. The zombie leader soon called his zombie minions and he ordered them to attack the warriors as the heroes had their weapons ready to go the battle was now on for real this time. Jeremy and the leaders meanwhile were still trying to figure out how to get the warriors and the agents out as they try to fight and kill the zombie for good. Ulrich Odd Yumi Aelita William and the agents were still fighting the zombies and the leader knew that warriors could not be beaten as they were killing a lot of his minions and he had to figure what to do next. Jeremy told the others that they need to kill the leader in order to leave underneath the earth and do it fast before th whole place falls apart. Can our heroes make it in time and will they ever defeat the leader and kill him find out next time on Code Lyoko. To Be Continued Trivia